true_underswapfandomcom-20200214-history
Napstaton
Napstaton is a robot with a SOUL and was built by Undyne. Initially poised as an entertainment robot turned human killing robot, Napstaton is later revealed to have only acted as such. Napstaton is the sole television/radio star of the Underground. Profile Appearance Initial Form Napstaton originally appears as a gray, largely rectangular box with a grid of lights at the top which can change colors depending on his various actions, similar to the mechanism in Sunnedout Forest used for Sans' tile puzzle. He has four dials along the bottom of his body and a single leg which ends in a wheel. He has two segmented robotic arms which end in white gloves. He also has 2 spin tables underneath his arms that can be extended and retracted at will. He wears a blue, backward cap. Napstaton FX After having the switch on his back flipped in a Neutral or True Pacifist Route, Napstaton transforms into Napstaton FX; a new body he specially requested Undyne make for him. In this humanoid form, he has gray hair with a blue, backward cap, pale "skin," and visible metal segments below both his left and right eyes. He wears a blue, unzipped jacket, revealing a box contraption on his chest which holds his soul, and gray segmented arms, which end in gloves. His long black-clad legs float unconnected to his body, ending in blue boots with white toes. Napstaton REO After being confronted by the protagonist on the Genocide Route, Napstaton transforms into Napstaton REO, which resembles Napstaton FX, but has a more combat-oriented design. His hands are given blue gauntlets with a speaker on each and white fingers. His torso is covered by a blue chest plate which leads into blue pauldron and cover his now black arms. His soul is now moved down onto a blue belt around his waist. His legs are now connected to his body, and now have large, blue boots with four speakers on each and white toes. His hat now faces forward and has a pair of headphones overtop it. Personality Napstaton is a confident, charismatic, and charming TV/radio host that loves drama, action, and violence. He lives for getting favorites and adores making music. He supposedly strikes a pose when he does something wrong and makes time on his various shows to beat up "heel-turning villains." He shows a rather shallow appreciation for existence at times. However, despite his seemingly narcissistic personality, he deeply cares about the seemingly positive impact his show has had on the inhabitants of the Underground. Main Story Neutral Route When meeting Undyne in the Lab, the protagonist is warned about a machine that she had created, Napstaton. Undyne describes it as a robot that was made to be a radio star but eventually had anti-human combat features added (presumably as a way of getting attention from Toriel). Immediately after this warning, Napstaton bursts through the wall (noted to be only a few feet wide, indicating that he was lying in wait for the protagonist for some time) and forces the protagonist into a deadly quiz show. Quiz Show Napstaton asks a series of multiple-choice questions that must be answered correctly within several seconds (the number says 30, but goes down approximately two numbers per second, giving only 15 seconds to answer). If incorrectly answered or not answered within the time limit, Napstaton fires an unavoidable electric shock that does very high damage and halves the protagonist's health. In spite of this, it is impossible to die during this quiz show. Undyne on the top right will give answers via hand motion; realizing this, Napstaton chooses to humiliate her by quizzing the protagonist on the identity of her unrequited love interest. Regardless of the protagonist's choice, Napstaton ultimately departs, concluding that the quiz show has lost all dramatic tension. Cooking with a Killer Robot As the protagonist journeys through Coldsea, Napstaton entraps them in deadly pastiches of various media genres. First is a cooking show where Napstaton is preparing a cake with a human soul as the main ingredient, and he attempts to kill the protagonist with a chainsaw to attain it. Undyne calls in as an interruption and suggests that some viewers may be vegan in an attempt to stop Napstaton from harvesting the protagonist's soul as an ingredient, so instead Napstaton points towards a substitute on top of a faraway cupboard. However, the cupboard begins to shoot up from the ground rapidly, forcing the protagonist to use the jetpack feature previously installed on their phone by Undyne. They will fly to the top and retrieve the substitute within a time limit set by Napstaton while he drops eggs, flour, and milk, all of which slow the protagonist's ascent. * If the protagonist reaches the substitute within the time limit, Napstaton states he had already baked the cake ahead of time before leaving. * If they fail, Napstaton suddenly claims the show is on commercial break and refuses to kill them as there are currently no viewers. Either way, he comments that he was foiled yet again by Undyne. Upon interacting with the substitute after this encounter, it shows the can was stuck to the table, so the protagonist would not have been able to get the substitute given the chance.